Consensi
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: 4 billion Nature of Members: Rubber forehead Humanoids Organization: Mass committee Game Role: Something different to teach and protect. World Role: Like, go forth man. Relative Influence: Minor, new players. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Seek out new world and new civilization. Relative Wealth: Minor, one star system. Group advantages: They do not have conflict within their species Special Abilities: The consensus pheromone. When a Consensi feels something needs to be done they exude a pheromone, if other feel the same need they do likewise. The more the desire to "do something" is felt the stronger the universal desire becomes until it reaches an action point. Conversely negative emotions or anger produce a pheromone that drives other Consensi away from you. Violent dictators with funny hats are soon lonely. Conflicts cannot gather enough steam for a war. At most you get a fist fight. Group disadvantages: Their grasp of technology is spotty at best. Special disadvantages: They have no concept of war. Those who favor them: The Federation Those opposed to them: Those that see them as fresh meat. Area of Operation: The Far Sector. Headquarters Location: Pardiss. 27 light years from Oz, 2.3/-16.6 Public Face: Agreeable naivety. Notable Members: None as of yet. History of the Organization: 6,000 years ago the Consensi were an aggressive and expansionist race bottled onto one planet. While medical sciences and technology had advanced, the physical sciences were behind the curve. At a population of 8 billion and growing, they were hitting the bursting point with no way off. Everything was war and rumor of war, and it was not improving. A secret cabal of genetic scientists created a transgenetic plague. It was easy to get the plague transmitted in the one thing everyone needed, water. Once word reached them that it was loose they blew themselves, and their research, to kingdom come. Pandemic swept the closely packed populations. Hundreds of millions died. The survivors could not stand the closely packed conditions and ever present conflicts, it physically hurt to be around someone that was fighting or wanted to fight. With nowhere to go society imploded. Millions walked away from the necessary functions of society. Hunger and then famine stalked the land. Millions more and then hundreds of millions died. The disaster spiraled outward until a bare billion people stood where 8 billion had been. Seven in eight people on the planet were dead within ten years. The survivors huddled into small groups in the ruins. The great cities crumbled into dust, and subsistence farming was relearned the hard way. In the confusion the how and why of the fall was never learned. However, the newly embedded imperatives remained, and were passed on. In time society evolved around the avoidance of violence. Progress was slow and it took 5000 years to again reach a state were great cities rose and technology was common. Then came the Kliges'chee . The world was of no use to them, it had no space flight. They left it be. But one of their ships damaged beyond flight crashed on that blistering hot world. The natives watched as the Kliges'chee drones boiled away in the summer heat. Only the ship remained. They worked on the ship. Consensus was high. It came from space and interesting things must be out there. The ship must be understood. It took 40 years of constant effort, but the ship was understood, at least well enough to launch a manned probe into the unknown. Galactic society was waiting in the form of Starbase 600. The Consensi are ill suited to general exploration. Violent,aggressive people severally bother them. They want ot serve and see in the grater galaxy, but front line starship duty is not a good idea. The Consensi have asked to be a Federation protectorate. They offer themselves to learn and serve in the fields of knowledge far from violence. Category:Races Category:Far Sector Category:Epiphany Trek